


Sickly

by PrincessStein



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 13:03:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22840201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessStein/pseuds/PrincessStein
Summary: Luke gets sick on the planet Hoth and you comfort him.
Relationships: Luke Skywalker & Reader, Luke Skywalker/Reader
Kudos: 1





	Sickly

After being out in cold on Hoth, Luke caught a cold. He laid on his bed in a bundle of blankets. Y/N was making him some hot chocolate made with blue milk. When she was done, she walked over with the hot chocolate and handed it to Luke.  
“Here, drink this. You’ll feel better.” Y/N whispered.  
Luke took the mug carefully and took a small sip.   
“Thank you,” Luke said hoarsely.  
“Do you need anything else?” Y/N asked as she sat down on the edge of the bed. She took his hand and rubbed her thumb over the top of his. He squeezed Y/N's hand.   
“Just stay with me,” Luke said. He laid his head down and closed his eyes. Y/N made her way over to the other side of the bed. When she was drawing the covers back to get into bed, Luke rushed into the bathroom. Y/N walked to the bathroom to make sure he was okay. Luke was leaning over the toilet.   
“I think I’m going to puke,” Luke said shakily.  
Y/N walked over and sat down behind him.  
“Shh, it’s okay Luke,” Y/N yawned as she began to rub his back. Luke began vomiting into the toilet. Y/N stayed by his side and rubbed Luke's back. After a few minutes, he stopped, but he was still leaning over the toilet. Slowly, Y/N helped him up and got him back into bed. She brought over an empty trash can just in case. Luke climbed under the blankets. She covered him up and placed a kiss on his forehead. Y/N climbed in and curled up next to him. She placed her warm hands under his shirt and rubbed his back.  
“I love you,” Luke said hoarsely from under the covers. 

Luke tried to fall asleep, but being sick didn't help. Throughout the night Y/N stayed up with Luke. She helped him eat and drink, to make sure he was getting fluids. Y/N felt Luke’s head. It was warm. Luke rolled over and placed his head on Y/N’s chest and sighed.Y/N brought him closer and ran her cool hand through Luke’s hair. Luke was so tired that he just closed his eyes. Y/N started to hum. Her humming slowly lulled Luke to sleep. With Luke asleep, Y/N finally closed her eyes and slept.

In the morning Luke was wrapped around Y/N's form. Y/N was half-awake when Luke shifted. She ran her hand through his hair. His head didn't feel as warm as it was before. At her touch, Luke opened his eyes and looked at Y/N. She had fallen back asleep. Luke drew her close and held her. He placed a kiss on her forehead.   
"Thank you," Luke whispered.   
"Uh, huh," she answered.   
Y/N snuggled closer to Luke. She nestled her face into Luke's neck. Luke stroked her hair and smiled. For the rest of the morning, they laid, side by side, taking care and loving each other.

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally posted on my Tumblr account (the-mcu-stu-fan)


End file.
